Fantine's Trials
by AzureOtter
Summary: Fantine's pregnancy and the trials she goes through, told from the moment she first finds out to the birth. "She did not want a child. She did not know how to take care of one, and she certainly did not want to tell Tholymes the news."
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Les Miz.**

* * *

_"Fantine had taken to Tholymes as a husband, and the poor girl had had his child."_

-Victor Hugo, _Les Miserables _

1. The News

Favourite skipped up the narrow stairs of the small apartment, the wood floor creaking under her. Bursting into the small second bedroom, she cried, "Zephine! Dalia! You will never believe this."

"What is it, Favourite?" Zephine asked. She was dressing her hair in front of the mirror while Dahlia tied her dress.

"Fantine is expecting a baby."

"She is what?" Dahlia and Zephine cried at the same time. Zephine stared, open-mouthed, while Dahlia blushed and giggled with her hand over her mouth.

"And who is the father?" Zephine asked.

Favourite rolled her eyes delicately. "Why, Felix Tholymes, of course! Who else?"

"Does he know?" Dahlia asked.

"I don't think so. What a nightmare Fantine must be living!"

"You think that?" Zephine said.

"Yes! The shame, the embarrassment, the pain! And she was such a naive creature, poor thing. And the poor child! How will it live? In darkness, in shame, in poverty, like the mother. I just hope this doesn't affect us."

"How would it?" Dahlia wondered.

"Dahlia, simple creature, can thou not understand? There's a great chance Tholymes will abandon Fantine, and if Tholymes leaves, then the rest of the men leave. You know they'll do anything he does, stupid creatures."

Dahlia looked frightened.

Zephine clucked. "Dahlia, thou should know better. Don't act so naive, you're exactly like Fantine!"

"I am not!" She protested, as Favourite helped her into her dress.

Zephine and Favourite exchanged an exasperated look.

* * *

Fantine sat on the bed in her small room downstairs. How wretched her happy life now seemed. She bit her lip in annoyance and embarrassment as she listened to the girls giggling upstairs. Favourite was telling them all about Fantine's pregnancy, no doubt. Fantine laid her head on the pillow as a tear streaked down her face. She did not want a child. She did not know how to take care of one, and she certainly did not want to tell Tholymes the news.

There was a knock on the door. Fantine sat up, dried her eyes, and said, "Yes?"

"Fantine, we had better leave. The men will be expecting us," said Favourite's brisk voice.

"Yes, I will be out in just a moment," Fantine said. When she emerged from the room, Favourite gasped then burst into a fit of giggles. "You are not going to wear that to dinner, are you?"

"Yes, I am," Fantine said, raising her eyebrows in confusion. "What is wrong with it?"

"Your plain working clothes are not exactly a ball gown."

"I cannot afford a ball gown," Fantine said stubbornly, as her excuse for forgetting to change clothes. "Come, let us go."

* * *

At the dinner, Fantine sat quiet the entire time. The other girls giggled while the men told jokes, but Fantine sat, staring into space. This was not unusual for this daydreamer of a girl, but it was different this time. It was as if a dark cloud hung over her head, and she was thinking sad and worrisome thoughts instead of happy ones of birds and flowers and pretty dresses.

Zephine reached for the wine bottle. "No, my girl," Fameuil said wisely, "Thou must not have more wine. Proper young ladies do not drink any more than they should."

"No, sir," Zephine said in her defiant but charming manner which had won Fameuil's heart. "I will do what I like, if thou pleases."

"I do not please," Fameuil said, but he did not object when his sweetheart poured herself another glass of wine.

"Damn it, Fantine, what is wrong?" Tholymes demanded. "You have been so quiet all evening."

"Don't mind her," Favourite said. "She is just dreaming. I cannot imagine there would be anything at all going on in that small head if she did not have her little dreams and fantasies."

"Favourite, you have had too much to drink," Blachevelle said.

Fantine laughed along with the others, but she was secretly hurt by Favourite's comment. She was not having one of her "little fantasies". Soon, she would have to tell Tholymes about the baby. No, she was having one of her "little nightmares".

**Thank you for reading the first chapter! I appreciate reviews, so I can know if readers like my story or not. And I appreciate polite suggestions. The next chapter will have Fantine breaking the news to Tholymes. **

**Thank you for reading,**

**AzureOtter**


	2. Tholymes' Temper

2. Tholymes

**Hi! I'm back with another chapter of ****_Fantine's Trials_****! Thanks to Almost an Actress, my lovely new FF friend, and Emily for reviewing and favoriting! And, without, further ado, on with the story!**

**Note: I don't own Fantine or 'Les Miserables'. Though I do sing Fantine's lines from the musical in front of the mirror daily. Seriously. I complete it with random garments I put together that I think kind of sort of resemble what Fantine would have wore. One time my sister walked in on me in one of my pretend-to-be Fantine sessions. It was awkward. **

Tholymes came into their room, tired and most likely drunk, or at least suffering side effects from too much alcohol. "Tholymes," Fantine said gently, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he replied gruffly. "Can't say the same for you."

"What do you mean?" Fantine asked nervously. _Does he know?_

"Fantine, you cannot fool me. _Something _is bothering you. What is it? Is it because I didn't buy you that hat you saw in the shop window the other day? Look, Fantine, I'll buy you the hat if it makes you feel better." He began to put his arm around her, but Fantine pushed it away.

"No," she said sharply. "I want none of that tonight."

"Damn it, Fantine, I - "

"Tholymes, you do not understand." The girl took the middle-aged man's hands in her own. "It is because of you I am upset. No, please don't speak. You should have known this would happen. On that night a few months ago you exposed me to happiness, yes, but now that happiness has turned into pain. Not physical pain, but pain of the mind, of the heart. Darling, because of you I am to be an outcast of society, a miserable wretch, who no one will want anything to do with. Because of you, my - " Fantine was crying by now - "Because of you my child will live like that also."

"What?" Tholymes exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Damn it, Fantine, you always take too long to get to the damn point. Your _child_? Fantine, you cannot mean you're - "

"Yes, Tholymes, I'm pregnant!" Fantine screamed, jumping to her feet also. She didn't care that the other girls would hear her yelling; Let them enjoy their own, real-life theatrical show. "Can not you understand? I'm pregnant, and it's _all your fault_!" Fantine's normally sweet and gentle temper had cracked to reveal the tiger, hidden deep inside her, like in every woman.

Tholymes just sat there, staring at the floor, deep in thought. Fantine watched anxiously for his reaction. After about eight minutes, without warning, he grabbed his hat and coat and walked out the door.

"Wait, Tholymes!" Fantine cried, but he was gone.

* * *

"Come, dear," Favourite said, putting a slender white arm around the younger girl's shoulder. "You must not sit here and brood. You must encourage yourself in the thought that he will return. The other men have not left yet, so maybe he is not gone for good. But, if the others _do_ leave, we _will _remind you that it was all your fault."

"It was not my fault," Fantine said softly. "It was Tholymes'. I had never before - I had not known - I was so _stupid_!"

"There, there," Favourite said in a bored tone. "You were not stupid; you were just naive."

"And stupid," Fantine muttered.

There was a knock on the door. Fantine and Favourite exchanged a look.

"Yes?" said Fantine curiously.

"Fantine, it's Tholymes."

"Come in, Darling!" the girl cried, relief, anger, joy, and sadness all filling her heart at once.

Tholymes let himself in and threw off his hat and coat. "Favourite, please go," he commanded. Favourite nodded and left, a slight smile on her pretty face.

"So you are not mad?" Fantine cried, not believing it to be true.

"No," said Tholymes. "I am not mad at anyone but myself. But that child is your responsibility, Fantine, and as little people as possible are to know about it. I do not want my reputation ruined. Though, in this degraded society, most of the guilt and fault will be laid on you anyhow."

Fantine, too happy for words, threw her arms around the man she considered, in her heart, to be as a husband to her. "Oh, Tholymes!" she cried. "Thank you! I am so happy! But...You do not desire to marry?"

"No!" Tholymes exclaimed immediately. "Marriage brings out the worst in all of us, and it is a miserable band which neither partner can easily escape. No, Fantine, I do not in the least bit have any designs on marriage. Please do not mention that word again."

Fantine, relived to learn that her lover would not be leaving her, simply nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, staring up at his face until she fell asleep.

**Oh, Fantine, Fantine...What mistakes you make! Yes, you have your Tholymes back for now...But he will leave you eventually, causing the worst chain of events you can possibly imagine. But you can't really blame her; Tholymes was the only person who had ever really loved her, and naturally she would love him back, right or wrong. Wouldn't you, if you had never known love before? **

**Oh, I can't wait to get to the birth...Favourite will be forced to take care of Fantine during the birth, which will serve her right...Sorry, I get really mad at Favourite. **

**By the way, I was wondering if anyone knew how/why Fantine died? I've read the book, seen many of the film adaptions, and seen the musical countless times...But I've heard many different reasons of why she died, and it doesn't really state it in the book...Could someone tell me? Thanks!**

**Please review! Thanks so much,**

**AzureOtter **


	3. Claudine's Advice

**Thanks for returning to read the next chapter of _Fantine's Trials! _Thanks to all my reviewers. Lots of Le Miserable love to all of you! And to Balletdancer202: Yeah, I am well aware with what tuberculosis is. My dad had it last year. He didn't die of it, but it has caused a lot of problems. His arthritis became much worse. For a few months, we were afraid he would be disabled. (Not a good thing...My parents run a busy animal hospital, and he's the main vet!) Thanks for telling me what Fantine dies of, though I am well aware with what tuberculosis is. Thanks anyway!**

**Note: I don't own 'Les Miserables'. So sad. **

"Fantine!" said Dahlia, waving her bonnet around rapidly as she came rushing up the stairs, her pretty, plump young face red with excitement. "Are you not coming on our picnic?"

"No," said Fantine, "I think I will stay here."

Dahlia smirked. "Don't think I don't know what you are trying to do, Fantine."

"What am I trying to do?" Fantine demanded. "Indulge me, if you please."

"You are trying to stay away from the rest of us. You are embarrassed and ashamed to be out in public. Well, Fantine, I'll just say, you might as well enjoy life while you can. When your stomach begins to-" (And here Dahlia blushed and giggled)-"get _bigger_, you won't be able to go out. It is not proper, even for the rich folk. And, once you've had the baby, you will be too ashamed to be out. People will either laugh at you, or turn away in disgust."

"I am not feeling well," Fantine said. "Could you please leave me alone? Please, go and have an enjoyable picnic without me."

"Oh, don't worry, we will," said Zephine, appearing in the doorway. "It's no fun with you, anyways."

She and Dahlia ran giggling out the door.

When they were gone, Fantine collapsed on her bed with a groan. She had not lied to Dahlia; she truthfully did not feel well. She felt like vomiting, and her head hurt. But that was not all. Dahlia was right; she _was _embarrassed to go out. For the last three weeks, she had become more distant from the others. It hurt to see the other girls whispering with each other about her; it hurt to see how Felix now winced and turned away when she caught his eye, as if it was somehow _her _fault they were going to be parents; it hurt to see the other men call her a hussy and a whore when they thought she couldn't hear.

Fantine felt a tear drip from her eye. She didn't bother to dab at it with her handkerchief, and within a couple minutes she was sobbing. It felt so good to let all her anger, all her frustration, all her sadness out. It made her feel better. Acknowledging that her life was miserable somehow made it more bearable than simply living with the pain, while not noticing that it was something concrete called _misery. _

Fantine loved her Tholymes; there was no doubt about that. She was angry with him, yes, but deep inside, she knew she was not as upset with him as she would like to be. She liked the word _lover_; she liked to know that she was one. She just didn't appreciate Tholymes had to take the simple, innocent word _love _to such a higher level.

* * *

When the other girls came home, Fantine wiped her eyes and put on a nice dress. As she was walking down the stairs, Fantine ran into Favourite.

"Watch your step, Fantine!" said the other girl, dusting off her dress. "Look, you've been moping all day, and it's affecting the rest of us. It's such a beautiful day, and you're taking your sadness out on everyone else. So to cheer you up, we request that you come to the bakery with us. We are going to purchase some bread, and then perhaps some fabric at the shop."

"Alright," Fantine said resignedly. It would have cheered her up to know that one of the girls actually _cared _that she was unhappy, and didn't just dislike the fact that she was making _them _unhappy.

At the fabric shop, Fantine encountered an old woman, who saw her standing away from the others, lost in her thoughts.

"My dear," said the woman, "why do you not laugh like the others?"

Fantine lowered her eyes modestly. "I cannot, Madame. I am too sad for that today."

The woman nodded sympathetically. "Well, I cannot stand to see a pretty young girl, who has so much life ahead of her, upset. What do you say you come to my house for a cup of tea? Come along."

Seeing no alternative, Fantine followed the woman.

* * *

The woman's house was a small apartment on the top of a tea shop. After poring a cup for each of them, she sat across the table from Fantine and said, "Now, child, tell me your name.

"I am Fantine."

"And I am Claudine. Now, please, tell me your story."

Fantine squirmed uncomfortably in her chair. Though she had sworn she would never tell anyone this story unless absolutely necessary, she somehow felt at ease with this woman. She began, "Well, first of all, you must promise to not tell anyone this."

"On my life."

"And...You must promise not to scold me or be angry or mock me. I've had enough of that."

"My child, whatever trials you face, I can assure you, I've faced similar ones."

"I don't think so," Fantine said. She took a deep breath and said, "Well, a few years ago I met and fell in love with a student named Felix Tholymes. He is years older than me, but he is wonderful. But then-a night-a few months ago, he-he-"

"He seduced you," Claudine said without shame.

Fantine's cheeks colored a bright red. "Y-yes. And now...Now..."

"You are left with the consequences," Claudine guessed.

"Yes. I am pregnant. Oh, my good lady, what am I to do?"

Claudine stretched her arms across the table and took Fantine's beautiful young working girl hands in her own old, wrinkly ones. "My child," she said, "do not fear, for our God has tricks to help make even the darkest past become the lightest. He will help you through this, Fantine. I promise. Besides, what is there to fear? If you are good to yourself, the pregnancy should turn out just fine. But being good to yourself is more than just bodily. You need to take care of your _mind_, and your heart. Don't care what others think. Brandish your baby proudly. Boast about the beautiful child that you produced-as I'm sure it will be as beautiful as you. But, Fantine, I have one question..."

"Yes?"

"Is this man really worth it to you? You say he is wonderful...But _why _is he wonderful? Is he wonderful because he is, or because he loves you? Love has strange affects, child. When a man loves you-or pretends to, at any rate-what girl could say no?"

"Don't talk about Tholymes in that way!" Fantine said angrily, jerking her hand away.

"Child, just listen. I am trying to protect you. I have known misery. My first love did not love me back. My second abused me. I finally found the man I was meant to be with, and married him. He was executed after being falsely accused of a crime. Please...Be careful. Some men are not who they seem."

As Fantine wondered home, she thought about this-but in a different way than the old woman had meant. _Was her _life _really worth it? _

__**Reviews make me the happiest girl alive. **

**-AzureOtter **


	4. Going to Be a Mother

**Finally, here's the next chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy. Funny story: I've been in a theatre camp, (The play was on Friday!) and every Friday there's a theme. Last Friday was Celebrity Day. Of course, I came as Eponine. I figured that if anyone told me she's not a celebrity, I'd just say I was Samantha Barks playing the role of Eponine. Well, as soon as I walked in the door, a guy named J.C. asked me, "Who are you?" "I replied, I'm Eponine from 'Les Miserables'." "Oh, you died." My reply was, "Yeah, and I came back as an American in the twenty-fir'st century." Hehe. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I've skipped ahead several months. I don't own Les Mis. **

Fantine sighed and put her hand on her stomach. She was not as "slim as a flower and as rosy as a plump apple", as Tholymes had once called her, many months back. Fantine yearned for those months, when Fameuil, Blachevelle, and Listolier would laugh and playfully chase their respective mistresses around the park, while Tholymes and Fantine would sit under a tree with a picnic lunch and sing love songs and giggle and stare, enchanted, into each other's eyes. The good news was that Fantine was halfway through her pregnancy, and the unpleasant process of losing most of her food after she ate was over.

Tholymes had left to go do his studies. Fantine felt quite hungry, and so she got out of bed to go find some breakfast. As she was putting on her large dress, she felt a sharp, stabbing pain in her stomach. Fear welled up inside of her chest. She had no idea if this was normal or not. She put her shoes on and raced upstairs to knock on Favourite's door. "Favourite!" she cried. The said person opened the door curiously, still in her nightclothes. "Yes, Fantine?"

"May I come in?"

"I suppose. What is the matter?"

Fantine made sure the door was shut behind them before turning to the other girl. "I just felt a terrible stabbing pain in my stomach. What is that? Oh, Favourite, I'm so very worried. What is wrong with me?"

Favourite let out a small giggle. "Oh, Fantine, you stupid girl. That's the brat kicking."

"You mean, the baby is kicking me?"

"No, the horse. Of course the baby! It's developed feet!"

Fantine stared at her for a moment. Then a smile broke out on her face. "It's alive," she whispered. "I never thought of it that way. It's alive, and-I'm going to be a mother."

"Congratulations," said Favourite shortly. "Now, will you please leave? I need to get dressed."

Fantine nodded. But as she was leaving, she turned around and said, "Favourite, do not think I am ungrateful. You have been my only help, my only comfort, through all of this. But, if I may ask...How come you to know so much about being a mother?"

A sad look crossed Favourite's face. But it was only there for a moment before being replaced by her usual look if icy stone. "I just do. That is none of your business, Fantine."

"But-"

"Didn't I ask you to leave already?"

Fantine nodded and left, shutting the door behind her. Favourite was hiding something. And she was determined to find out what.

**Please review! **


	5. Unpredicted Anger and Unlikely Kindness

**Hello, lovely readers! First of all, I want to say that part of the credit for this chapter goes to Almost An Actress. I asked her if she had any inspiration she could give me, and she suggested that someone finds out about Fantine's pregnancy and Tholymes goes-according to her-"all cray-cray". So I took that idea, and made a whole new level to the plot out of it, using what my interpretation of Tholymes going "cray-cray" was. Thanks, Almost an Actress! This chapter is dedicated to you! :) **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I worked hard on it! All rights belong to Victor Hugo.**

**P.S. Can you find a lyric from the musical in this? I've hidden one in there. **

Fantine examined herself in front of the mirror as she brushed her hair one night. She was still pretty, in her face; her blue eyes were dark and sad, yes, but her eyelashes were still long and blonde, her hair as thick and beautiful as ever, her teeth as white as pearls, her full lips pink and attractive.

She was startled out of her daze when the door was flung open and Tholymes came bursting in. "Damn it, Fantine!" he cried, flinging his coat on the bed.

"Darling, what is the matter?" the girl asked, running to him and putting her arms around his shoulders.

"Don't 'darling' me, you're in a lot of trouble!" he retorted, pushing her arms away.

Fantine said quietly, "Whatever I have done to upset you, I did not mean to do."

"Oh, of course you didn't," Felix said sarcastically. "Fantine, my sister, though she is in London right now working as a seamstress to earn some money, is engaged to a schoolboy just down the way. You know, my sister, Jeanette? I believe you heard me mention her once. Well, she just wrote to me, to tell me how disappointed she was in me. That I had fallen so low as to seduce innocent young girls! Apparently, her fiance has told her all about her your-er-future motherhood, was how she put it. Now, Jeanette is most surely going to tell my whole damned family. And soon the whole damned society will know! All my friends and teachers, too! Damn, damn, damn, damn!" He stomped his foot in anger as he said this.

"Dear, I most certainly never told anyone-" Fantine began, but Tholymes cut her off.

"You must have let something slip! If not, one of your accursed friends did. Highly unlikely, though. They're more sensible girls than you. With your big mouth and empty head, you could have easily told a neighbor, 'Oh, you wonder why I look bigger than usual? I'm going to have a baby.' Stupid, foolish girl!"

And with that, he hit her.

At first, Fantine couldn't say anything. What could she say? Apparently, 'sorry' wouldn't cut it. She'd seen Tholymes angry many times before; there had been times when he was drunk, and he came into the room and began kicking furniture and shouting for no reason. But he had never hit her.

There was nothing she could do. She felt helpless. With one final curse, her lover ran out of the room, throwing scathing words back over his shoulder at her.

Fantine buried her head in her hands, and cried. She cried until she could cry no more.

She became aware of someone standing behind her. Turning her head, she beheld Dahlia, staring at her with an almost sympathetic look on her face. "Fantine," she said gently, "it is time to go. The boys are taking us to the opera, remember? Put your heavy sweater on, so people don't suspect you're-you know."

"I don't want to put the sweater on!" Fantine sobbed. "I don't want to go to the opera! Why won't everyone just leave me alone?"

Dahlia sat next to her, and put a cautious hand on the girl's shoulder. "It will be okay," she said. "Come to the theater. You'll feel better."

"Is Tholymes going?"

"I don't think so. He mentioned getting a drink."

"Or ten," Fantine muttered bitterly. "I-I can't face him again, Dahlia!"

"You won't have to if he isn't going to the opera."

"I hope he stays at the pub all night. That way, I won't have to see him this evening. I just can't bare it!"

"Fanitne," Dahlia said suddenly, "what is that mark on your cheek?"

"It is nothing." Fantine turned her head away.

"My God, he hit you! Fantine, Felix hit you!"

"I know that more than anyone else. Dahlia, I'm not as afraid of him hurting me as I am of him being angry with me. Angry in the heart."

Dahlia smiled uncomfortably. "I'm not very good at this, you know," she said. "This comforting thing. I-well, let's face it. We've never been great friends."

"You never were really rude to me, like Favourite and Zephine," Fantine said. "You just ignored me."

"I know. I guess-I didn't know what to say. Favourite and Zephine-I follow in their tracks. I'm more naive than I appear. More like you. I'm not as smart, as witty as the others. I follow Zephine and Dahlia, so I can appear like them. I'm the dog who trails behind. See, you never care if you're acknowledged or not. You live in your own castle on a cloud. I'm the opposite. I'm constantly trying to be acknowledged, wanting to be like the others. Wanting to be liked. My pretty face is the only thing that gets me through this world. I'm more vulnerable than I appear."

Fantine took her head out of her hands and looked up at the other girl. "I never knew that about you. I'm constantly in my dreamland, I guess. I don't pick up on human feelings. Sometimes, I wish I were a fish."

Dahlia giggled. "A fish?"

"Yes, a fish. Fish have it easy. They know which fish are their friends, and which aren't. The little ones know to stay away from the big ones. Sometimes they get caught, or tricked. They're tricked and lured by the fisherman, sometimes. A lot like this world. But they have a better since of who's good and who's not. They know which fish will hurt them, and which will be gentle. Us humans could learn a lesson from fish."

Dahlia laughed. "Well, I'm not sure how true that is, but it was a very nice speech. Now, are you coming or not?"

Fantine smiled. "Wait for me outside."

Dahlia nodded and left. But she was still in earshot when Fantine said, "Oh, and Dahlia?"

Dahlia turned around. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

She smiled. "My pleasure. I'll tell the girls you're coming."

**REVIEW!**

**Please? **

**-AzureOttter**

**P.S. Did you find the song lyric?**


	6. Think of Me

**Bonjour, belles lecteurs! Desole je n'ai pas mise a jour! S'il vous plait ne me tuez pas! Oh, sorry, English translation: Hello, lovely readers! Sorry I haven't updated! Please don't kill me! (I got that translation off the internet...I can only speak several phrases in French. :) ) So ****School (albeit homeschool) starts on Monday. Then I'll have a more organized schedule, since it won't be lazy summer anymore, (I like lazy summer :( ) and I'll be sure to incorporate some more time for fanficition in! **

**So earlier today I was thinking about Les Mis (Not an unusual occurrence for me) and I suddenly thought, "Wait a second, Fantine lived around the same time ****_Pride and Prejudice _****takes place!" So I developed this crazy idea that Fantine could have met Elizabeth Bennet or Mr. Darcy or something, and I was really excited and planning a story on it and everything, but then my sister told me, "Brenna, Fantine's French and ****_Pride and Prejudice _****is an English novel." Well, thanks for crushing my dreams! But I have this idea that the rich Mr. Darcy could have visited France once while Fantine was working as a prostitute, and given her money out of pity. If anybody out there likes P & P, what do you think? Could I write a one-shot about it? Or is it an insane idea? You know, I think I'm gonna write it anyway, even if it is an insane idea! Expect it up by next week! I also have a question. Should I rename this story? "Fantine's Trials" is such a boring title. What about, "He Slept a Summer By My Side"? Idk. Any ideas? Also, if I rename this story, do I lose all my reviews and followers on it? Do people have to re-favorite and follow it? **

**This story doesn't seem to be hugely popular, but that's okay, 'cause it's one of my favorites that I've written. I hope you like this chapter! Guess what? There's a song in it! "Think of Me" from "The Phantom of the Opera"! **

**I don't own Les Mis. **

* * *

Fantine couldn't enjoy the opera. She felt sick. She didn't want to face her angry, drunk lover ever again, who hit people and gave out love with the same pale, gentlemanly hands; both actions caused pain in the end.

Fantine didn't think she could stand it when a certain song was sung during the opera. Though the girl who sang it had a lovely voice and a beautiful face, Fantine felt like running outside and never coming back. The lyrics chilled her.

"Think of me,

Think of me fondly,

When we've said goodbye.

Remember me

Once in a while-

please promise me you'll try."

But the lines that really stung Fantine were:

"We never said our love

Was ever green or as unchanging as the sea...

But if you can still remember,

stop and think of me.

Think of all the things we've shared and seen

Don't think about the things which might have been."

At, "There will never be a day,

When I won't think of you..." Fantine put on her shawl and tore out of the theater, trying not to let her tears show.

* * *

When Favourite found Fantine, she was huddled on the doorstep of a nearby café, clutching her shawl around her.

Favourite did not try to conceal her sigh of exasperation. "Good God, Fantine, what _is _the matter?"

"Nothing," Fantine muttered, turning her head away.

"Then why did you run out of the theatre?"

"Could you just leave me alone?" Fantine snapped. "You've never cared about me anyways."

"Who said that?" Favourite demanded.

"Your actions. You're words, your language. Everything about you screams 'I hate Fantine!'

Favourite, who was not a sentimental person, just sighed and offered her scarf to Fantine, but she declined. "Fantine, look at me." She took the blonde girl's head in her hand and turned it to face her. The streetlight illuminated the girl's face. "My god," said Favourite. "You've been crying!"

Fantine said nothing.

Favourite sighed once more and said, "Well, I suppose it's no big deal. You cry all the time. Come, let's go home. I'll make you a pot of tea."

Fantine shook her head. "No, you enjoy the opera. I'll be fine. I promise."

"No, if I'm going to finish seeing the opera, you're going to join me. It's not safe for you to be out here, all alone, at night. Wipe your face, and we'll go back."

Fantine obliged. She took Favourite's hand and stood up, dusting herself off. "Oh, and Fantine," said Favourite-

"Yes?"

"Was there something about that song-'Think of Me'-that disturbed you?"

Fantine shook her head and said quietly, "No."

But there was. It was not only the lyrics that had reminded Fantine of her present situation.

Tholymes had seen that opera at least ten times. He loved it.

'Think of Me' was his favorite song.

Was their song.

* * *

"Well, I certainly enjoyed that," said Zephine when the opera ended. "I am not so sure about another member of our party though."

The others laughed good-humouredly, with the exception of Fantine.

"A handsome girl, that actress," Fameuil said. "Almost prettier than you, my dear."

Zephine smiled and pinched Fameuil's cheek. "And the man was much more handsome than yourself."

Blachevelle whistled. "She's got you there, Fameuil."

"I'll get you for that, you hussy," Fameuil said playfully. Zephine shrugged and put her hand delicately on Fameuil's arm.

Tholymes was not there when they got home. Zephine and Dahlia, feeling sorry for Fantine, let her sleep in their bed chamber.

Fantine cried herself to sleep, which had been her usual method for going to sleep of late.

**Reviews are lovely, but no pressure. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Attention, fellow Mizzies! I have a...Duh duh duh dun...POLL! What should the new title for this story be: "Days of Endless Wonder" suggested by TheIbis2010, "When Autumn Came" suggested by...Me, I think! (No, that's not the title of an author, it was just me having short-term memory.) Oh, and then there's "He Slept a Summer By My Side" suggested by me. All of you had FANTASTIC title ideas, but those were the three I narrowed it down to. Please tell me your vote! (Or throw in another idea if you have to.) Thanks, guys! All my reviewers are amazing for sticking with me and putting up with my crazy updating habits! And I'm sorry I haven't got that Pride and Prejudice/Les Mis story out. Soon, soon. **

**"One thing more!" If you have any ideas for this story, do let me know. No guarantee I'll use everyone's ideas, but please tell me yours!**

* * *

Tholymes did come home that night, drunk and happy.

"Fantine, I love you!" he exclaimed, on first arriving at the girls' house.

"You're drunk, Tholymes," Favourite said.

"Ah! But thou should try it, Zephine. It works to drown your sorrows-I shan't remember a word I spoke today until morning!"

Favourite rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you shan't, Tholymes. And I'm Favourite, by the way."

He rested his head on Fantine's shoulder and she led him upstairs to their tiny room. As soon as the door was closed, he began raining kisses on her neck and shoulders.

Fantine gently shoved him away, though it caused her great pain to do so. "No, Tholymes," she said quietly. "Not tonight."

"Why not?" he slurred.

Fantine wanted him to love her again, but not while he was drunk and had no idea what he was doing. And she certainly did not desire _that _kind of love while she still carried a child in her. She walked over to where he was lying on the bed and kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep, Tholymes," she said.

After a few minutes, he was snoring softly. Fantine looked down at him for a moment and then smiled, smoothing the hair on his balding head. "I love you," she whispered, with such sincerity that the angels overhead wept.

* * *

The next morning, Fantine walked into the other girls' room, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Good morning, Fantine," Zephine and Dahlia said in unison.

Favourite looked up from her letter. "Oh. Hello. Is everything alright between you and Tholymes?"

Fantine sighed. "He has a terrible headache. He was angry with me once he came to his senses. He's going to invite his sister to come here, so she can see that 'I'm a good girl and we're very much in love', according to Tholymes. He wants to get on her good side so she doesn't tell his whole family."

"She's coming here?" said Zephine from her perch on the windowsill. "For how long?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I hope she isn't too much trouble," said Favourite. "She'll have to sleep in this room."

"She'll be here by next Friday," Fantine said. "She got direct tickets to France from a cheap sailing company."

"You don't look good, Fantine," Dahlia observed. "You should rest."

"I'm fine."

"How close are you to the birth?" Zephine asked with curiosity.

Fantine blushed. "I don't know. My guess would be three months."

"You need to see a doctor. I know you're ashamed, but it's the right thing to do."

Fantine nodded. "I'll-I'll see. I'm going to sketch outside. Does anyone care to join me?"

"I will!" said Dahlia.

A little while later, Fantine and Dahlia sketched the birds that glowed vibrantly in the cool early-autumn air.

"Fantine," said Dahlia, after some time, "what are you going to name your child?"

"Well, that depends on if it's male or female."

"Oh, let's dream up female names. They're much more fun."

Fantine smiled. "Well, in that case...I think I would call her Euphraise."

"Why?"

"Well, it means joy and mirth. I would hope that my child was happy, wouldn't you?"

"I wouldn't know anything about that, but yes. I suppose so."

* * *

**OH NO! WRITER'S BLOCK = ABRUPT ENDING TO CHAPTER! **

**Anyway, hope you liked that. :) This story's just about to get much more interesting. **

**This is AzureOtter, signing off.**


End file.
